The Crow: Hell Rising
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Ashe is in trouble big but doesn't know it yet. The Demons gang are in for Hell as he comes to seek his revenge.
1. Don't Cry

**The Crow: Hell Rising**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Crow. But I do own the characters in this story. So please no stealing. Copyright ©2003 Patty Grace Hillard

**Chapter 1: Don't Cry**

The sky was clear that night not a cloud one. The moon was full and the stars shown brightly. That night was the last night anyone ever saw my sister and her boyfriend alive again.

**(Voice over)** Some people say that when a person dies a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that the soul cant rest and the crow brings them back to life to set the wrong things right. I thought Eric was the last but I was wrong. Ashe was next then Alex. Now there is a new crow. And he is madder then ever before. His name is Ashe Matthews and he is the Crow. And now our story begins.

* * *

The sky was clear that night not a cloud one. The moon was full and the stars shown brightly. I decided that tonight was the perfect night to propose to Shelly to ask her to be my wife. So we went to the park. Perkins wood Park has always been a safe place. 

_(Talk to me softly_

_There's something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_I've been there before_

_Somethin's changin' inside you_

_And don't you know)_

So we drove there. I had asked the local radio station to play Guns and Roses' song Don't Cry at exactly 10 pm. And at 9:59 the song had started to play on the radio as we sat in the car to warm up.

_(Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight)_

"Ashe? Can I turn this up? I like this song." Shelly asked me. And I told her sure. As she turned it up I pulled out the ring box to ask her my question.

_(Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sigh_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_tell me goodbye)_

"Shelly? Honey, I have my own question. Will you marry me?" I asked. And she just shook her head yes as she cried. Then hugged me as I placed it on her finger.

_(Don't you take it so hard now_

_And please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still be thinkin' of you_

_And the times we had...baby)_

We sat in the car hugging and cuddled together when I heard a knock on the window. I looked up to see my friend Grim and his brother Ripper.

_(And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight)_

I rolled down the window to ask what they wanted when I heard Shelly talk to someone on the other side of the car. I looked over to see Jude and Talon his girlfriend I assumed.

_(And please remember that I never lied_

_And please remember_

_how I felt inside now honey_

_You gotta make it your own way_

_But you'll be alright now sugar_

_You'll feel better tomorrow_

_Come the morning light now baby)_

When I looked back to Grim and Ripper I saw a gun pointed at my face. And heard Shelly scream as she got pulled out of the car by Jude. "Get out of the car Ashy boy we need to talk." Grim said as he opened the car door.

_(And don't you cry tonight_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_And don't you cry tonight)_

I stepped out of the car and followed behind Jude, Talon and Shelly watching and praying to God this was just a joke. The Demon Gang was a very ruthless gang here in Ohio. I should know I used to be one of the members. Until I left it last year.

_(There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry tonight)_

I heard Shelly cry as Jude threw her to the ground, and I went to go to her. But I was stopped by Grim. "Don't move lover boy. We need to have a word with you. You made the boss real mad when you left the gang Ashe. You have to pay for making Shank mad. And you know what that means. So say goodbye Ashy boy."

_(Baby maybe someday_

_Don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry_

_Tonight)_

He raised his gun up at me and fired but hit my shoulder. Then he shot again at Shelly this time. She screamed as the bullet ripped threw her stomach. And collapsed to the ground. She was still alive but just barely. She had passed out from shock. I turned and punched Grim before being hit by Ripper. They held me back and laughed. "Hey Jude how 'bout we rape the girly before we take her to Shank? He won't know any different. Maybe even just kill her and say she got in front of the boy toy here. Wouldn't that be fun?" That made me mad. "Hey Grim why don't you fuck off you know that Shank would have your asses if you killed her. Sides you know your job is only to kill him. She wasn't expected to be here, leave her out of this." "Aww have you gone soft on us Talon?" "No. I just see no reason in killing the girl here when she's got nothing to do with this." "Oh isn't that sweet I think Talon has a thing for the girl. Ha, ha, ha! Ok Talon since you like her so much how about you be the one to take her life." Grimm said as Talon walked over and cradled Shelly's head in her lap. "Seems Talon wants to play after all. Nice to know you haven't joined the side of good." Suddenly she leaned over and said something to Shelly then snapped her neck. "NO! You BITCH! Why'd you do that! I'll kill you!" I shout as I try to break free from Ripper's hold. "Aww DAMN it Talon! Why'd you have to fucking kill her? Shank wanted a new girl to play with. I think you have gone soft. Lets see if your heart is as hard as it used to be," Grim said right before he raised his gun and shot her through the chest. I watched as Talon's white dress turned red and she fell on top of Shelly. "Now your turn Ashe. Time to die." Jude says before shooting me in the head. All I feel is pain and then nothing as I fall to the ground.

* * *

That's it for chapter 1. Chapter 2 is out now. 


	2. Far Away

_**The Crow: Hell Rising**_

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Crow. Nor do I own the song Far Away, That is owned by Nickleback. But I do own the characters in this story. So please no stealing. Copyright ©2006 Patty Grace Hillard

_**Chapter 2: Don't Cry**_

The sky was clear that night not a cloud one. The moon was full and the stars shown brightly. That night was the last night that anyone ever saw my sister and her boyfriend alive, again.

**(Voice over)** Some people say that when a person dies a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes something so bad happens that the soul cant rest and the crow brings them back to life to set the wrong things right. I thought Eric was the last but I was wrong. Ashe was next then Alex. Now there is a new crow. And he is madder then ever before. His name is Ashe Matthews and he is the Crow. And now our story continues.

* * *

**(Ashe's POV)**

Floating, I can feel myself floating. Where am I? I can't see anything but darkness, I feel like I've been floating for years in this darkness. When suddenly I can see something ahead of me. Before I realize it I'm standing in the middle of a rain forest, ahead of me is a bridge and a waterfall. I walk towards it but when I get halfway across I'm stopped. "NO! DON'T CROSS THE BRIDGE!" "Hello who's there?" I look around but I see nothing but a big black crow. OK I must be going crazy because there is no way that crow could have just talked to me. I continue forward when I see my Shelly standing infront of me. "Ashe, Please go back, DON'T cross over any farther. You have to go back NOW!" I don't understand it why is she telling me to go back?

_(This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know)_

But before I can ask her she tells me something that shocks me. "Don't kill Talon, She didn't kill me to be cruel, she did it to save me. Before she killed me she told me that she loved me and she was sorry she had to kill me, but if she didn't I'd be hurt worse by Shank." When she said that I wanted to cry. But out of nowhere as I start to go to her I fall. I'm floating again, but this time, time seems to go by faster. And when I can see again, I see that I am inside of a small wooden box. I start pounding on the box until it cracks open and dirt starts falling in on me. After clawing my way out of the box, I realize it was a coffin. I'm looking directly at my headstone.

_(That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore)_

I reach out and put my hand on it and I can see everything that happened the night I died. I see the police pull up, the ambulance crews trying to save us. The funerals, and in the distance that same big, black crow is sitting by cawing. When I move my hand I look around, next to me is Shelley's gravestone, I can see and hear everything that happened for her as well. But there is one difference. I see Talon alive and kneeling at her grave crying. "I'm so sorry I had to kill you sis. But we'll be able to be together again soon, I promise." When the images fade I can't help but start puking. There is so much pain, it's so intense that I can hardly move.

_(On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know)_

Suddenly I can hear that crow cawing again. I look around and see it sitting in the same tree as I saw it in, in my vision. I start to walk slowly towards it when I can hear a voice speaking to me. "It's OK now Ashe, don't get scared it's time for you to get revenge on those who hurt you and Shelley. It's time for you to seek vengeance!" I don't care any more about where the voice is coming from, because I realized that whoever said that was right. Time to get my revenge. I head off to my old house to get some things I know I'm going to need.

_(That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore)_

When I get there I'm amazed to see that nothing has been touched. I go to my room and grab my leather trench coat, and put on my combat boots. I grab my outfit Shelley loved the black one that had blood red flames and dragons on the front of the shirt and flames on the sleeves and pant legs. After I get all of my clothing on, I look through my old collection of Halloween make-up. As soon as I touch it I can see more images. I see Shelley painting my face all white, then putting black lines going up from the center of my eyes and corners of my mouth. Then putting red lines coming down from the center of my eyes, and painting my lips red. She called me her bleeding angel.

_(So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know)_

Tears of blood, which is what the red coming down was supposed to be. And now they truly are. I'm crying these bloody tears for my Shelley. After I see the images I paint my face to match the vision of it. Ironic that the face of death would be the face that was once done up out of love. But tonight there will be no love only bloodshed. I'm ready to get this over with, so I can be back with my love, My Shelley. And I'm craving for a chance to get vengeance on those who killed her. No one that was involved will walk away alive tonight. And when I am done neither will I.

_(I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along)_

I watch as the crow flies out the window, and then I chase after it. "ASHE, THE FIRST PERSON YOU WILL GO AFTER IS JUDE." I hear that voice again and nod my head in agreement. I follow the crow as it flies towards the slums of Warren. I know that when I reach my destination that there will be hell to pay. And no one will be able to stop me from killing anyone who was involved with our murders.

_(And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go)_

'Shelley, when I return to you darling I hope you can forgive me for what I must do. Just hold on to me and never let me go. Because I'm doing this to help free our souls from this torment. Don't worry Shelley we will be back together soon,' I think as I'm running. This will be one long night. I will not stop until every last one of them is dead. I will not be able to return until my vengeance is complete. And then I can be with Shelley again and we can rest in peace finally.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2. Watch for chapter 3 to be out soon. 


End file.
